Femtalia
by VesLuvsAnime
Summary: the adventures of all our favorite Hetalia characters as they travel to parallel dimensions, meet interesting new people, remember old battles and start new romances, while the very fabric of their universe threatens to break! There's not alot of shipping in this one, and I'll try to keep the relationships PG13, but this story is 100% guaranteed to entertain! :)
1. Explination & MS-PhiliFiji-Pro

**All ****Explained**

**If you do not want to have to read all this stuff below, just read the story entries in the order I post them, OK? You can skip this chapter entry if you really want to, but there is a mini-story at the end of all these notes. **

* * *

Okay Hetalia fans... welcome to the crazy plot map of !Femtalia ! ((Quick note, the title of this story is actually supposed to have a ! in front of the word Femtalia, but for some reason Fanfic won't let me do that, so just remember, the title is !Femtalia))

But before you can all read the story, just read all of this, and please note that I'm in high school so I might not post as often as you might want me to, so I apologize in advance for unnecessary suspense. Sorry :(

((I would be very thankful for any comments or ideas for mini-stories you would like me to do, so please do leave comments.))

If you like this story, you can check out my first story, D. Gray Sister (based off of D. Gray Man) ((If you do I hope you like it :) ))

* * *

Soo... This isn't a real chapter, sorry. I just thought some parts of the way I have this plot set up were a bit confusing so I decided to make this first entry an explanation.

This particular story has 4 different plot-lines, and i'm lazy so I didn't want to write them in different places ((Also because they all tie into each other, so even if I did, you wouldn't understand what was going on.)) I just decided this was easier for both of us.

The four plots are:

1: Femtalia: The title plot-line, this is the second plot that is introduced in the story, but it's an underlying idea in all the plots afterwords. (As in it's known of, but the exact events happening there are not automatically known by all the characters.) ((The same is true for the other two main plots of the story as well))

2: U.S.A. (or United State of America) ((BTW, I don't make typos ;) )): This is the first major plot introduced in the story. I really like the plans I have for it, but it's a very loosely planned story for all the parts that don't have anything to do with the other plots. (( That's so I can mess with it and make the characters appear in mini-stories, which I like.))

((This story is ALOT of fun to write, and I hope it's fun for you to read too :)

3: Pangea: This is the last MAIN plot introduced, and by far the most confusing ((This is where everything comes together... ;) )) ... ((Sorry but I can't give any hints as to what happens in any of the main plots, but I will tell you something cool... _The first chapter of this plot-line is actually a mini-story ;) _))

And finally...

The fourth plot-line is the mini-stories, and it just follows more of the minor characters through some of their _Misadventures,_ and has almost no affect on the major plots. ((Usually ;) )) This is the only plot where ANY character is allowed to break the fourth wall. ((Because it's just not fair if the mini-stories have nothing special about them at all.)) Some mini-stories are so long that I have to post them as separate entries.

Although in any other plot, I only have three people who are allowed to break it. They are:

1) Italy Veneziano

2) Prussia

3) !Austria/Hungary (Yes I know they are two different people, but I need them both to help keep Prussia in line))

LAST THING! I PROMISE! ((Whenever a character's name has a ! in front of it, it means that the character is an alternate-dimension version, and I just haven't Released their name yet.)) ((Also things written in double parentheses are me breaking the fourth wall.))

* * *

**Last Author's Note:**

Now, I know you are sick and tired of reading about plot, it's just the more I write, the more explanations I think I need to add. This note's about the way I keep things organized …Chapter Labels. In the navigation menus (located at the top-right and bottom-right of the story-viewing page) you can see the "titles" of each entry. Most of them will be chapter entries, like this one, but remember that I will be writing Mini-Stories as well, and the way i'm keeping the plot organized (so I won't accidentally give away any info about the other plots) seems to be confusing without an explanation.

There are really only three (3) things you need to understand:

Plot prefixes: these will be at the beginning of the label. They show which plot is mainly affected by what happens in the entry

Fem- the Femtalia plot is mainly affected

USA- the United State of America plot is mainly affected

Pan- the Pangea plot is mainly affected

MS- this is just a mini-story, this will not have a chapter stamp, but rather an adventure title. ((I'll put a number so you know what chapter it takes place in, but most mini-stories that i'm planning are taking place before or after most of the plot) Any mini-stories that take more than one entry will have the title and then a number to show it is part of a mini-series.

...(Please remember stuff that happens in mini-stories can be important too!)

Chapter stamps: this is just the three letters, C-H-P with a period after them and the number of the chapter in roman numerals at the end. The underlined part: (Fem-Chp.I-Pro)

(( A chapter ends with an action or discovery, and any mini-stories posted before the chapter end take place in the time that the last entry left off at, unless the Timestamp says different))

Timestamps: all the stories are set in the same time frame, which means that time, technically, is moving in the other plots while you are reading this. (People don't just stand still when you're not in the room you know!)

there are four timestamps:

Pro- a Prologue story (takes place before the exposition of the plot)

Ep- an Epilogue story (takes place after the resolution of plot)

FB- a FlashBack story (a flashback to earlier in or before the plot)

Prem- a Premonition story (takes place at any time)

* * *

**And, well... that's it. everything's been explained. I hope you like this story! :)**

* * *

((So even though this wasn't meant to be a real chapter, I want to put some story in this entry anyway. this is a prologue; the first meeting of Fiji and the Philippines!))

((P.O.V: Fiji))

Oh no! I'm so late! I hope that all the others won't be too mad at me... ((Don't worry, they will))

I run down the street at my top speed, at least 10 mph, ((Really, only 10?)) I'm barely able to see because of the pouring rain. I never knew that the U.K. could be so dreary. It's been raining since I got here two days ago... What was THAT? ((Was it a squirrel?))

A bright flash of color ahead of me caught my eye, and I just barely can pull to a stop before crashing into it. Into, HIM.

"Excuse me please! I am very late!" I yell at the red and blue clad person in front of me. Leaning forward, I can tell it's a man now. I'm just close enough to tell through the downpour. But when he tried to speak to me I could not make out what he was saying. "Could you repeat that please?" I yell over the storm. I can tell he said something again, but a not-so-distant crash of thunder interrupted him. I leaned even closer to listen and finally caught what he had said. It was "oh ngayon kung ano ang I gawin?" ((That's "Oh now what will I do?" in Filipino)) _Wait, Filipino? Ohhh…_

"Are you here for the world summit meeting as well?" I repeat the phrase in Filipino just in case he doesn't know English and he answers (in English) with "Yes, I am Philippines. I'm guessing you are a country as well?"

"Yes, my name is Fiji. Nice to meet you." ((Yes, and I am the Fourth-wall police)) I bow a little at the hips, as is my custom, and as I come back up, I finally get a good look at his face. _WOW he is so CUTE!_ He has deep brown eyes with streaks of golden yellow stretching from the pupil to the end of the iris, although it was so faint that you wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't only a foot from his face. _Oh…_ I just realized how close I am to him, and I take a step back. Blushing, and hoping my light cocoa-colored skin would hide it. His skin is just a little darker than mine, but it suits him perfectly, blending with his eyes and his easy smile… _Wait, he's smiling?_ I feel my blush deepen, and stutter an apology.

"S-sorry for staring at you like that…" His smile just deepened and he just said, "It's OK, I have a feeling that we were thinking of the same thing." He leaned closer to me, and I try to lean away, but there is a wall behind me, so I'm trapped now. _Since when were we standing in a doorway?_ ((Since, like EVER)) _Umm, can you stop that?_

"Sorry for my rudeness, but you're very cute." He whispered. His voice, it's almost as if he's reciting a poem. it's got a certain lilt to it... ((You're falling... falling in LOVE))

Another crash of thunder interrupted whatever lame answer/mumble I was going to say next, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway because then he grabbed my hand and we started walking through the winding streets.((Two seconds pass, and you can't even remember what you were going to say? You've got it bad girl...)) _Oh, and YOU'RE any better?_ ((I don't have any crushes, girl)) Anyway... he said something about knowing that the World summit place in London was closer to the east, so I guess he was leading us east.

"Oh, there you two blokes are!" We turn around the next corner to see Britain in the street walking toward us. ((I swear every time I see those eyebrows I feel like he's wearing make-up just to make them look like that.)) _Shhhh... Don't be mean._ "I had a feeling you had gotten lost." He continued. "Was the rain too confusing?" ((NO, it was your dumb-ass confusing city!)) We both nod yes and he sighs. "Well, follow me, we've all been waiting for you to get there before we started." He turns and starts walking and we fall into step behind him as he leads us through the winding streets. _I'm amazed that anyone can find their way through this city, but then, this is his country…_

The meeting went on just like all the others, people argued, nothing got done, and I still don't have any new friends. It's not easy being a small island in the middle of the ocean, all on your own. ((I know Fiji, I know...))

I'm just leaving when someone calls my name. I stop and turn around, only to see Philippines running up to me. He stops by me and pants "I… never… answered… you… correctly... " I stand and look at him awhile while he catches his breath. Once he has, he straightens up and says,

"It's nice to meet you too, Fiji. Will you be my friend?"

((Hope you liked the story!))

((Fiji was actually the first OC character I made that has absolutely NO impact on the story at all, and the next was California.))

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


	2. Fem-ChpI-Pro1

**Fem-Chp.I-Pro 1**

((On the 20th of May, in the year 2014 A.D., our story starts… let's go to the action shall we?))

((All the countries are gathered at the World Meeting place in the state of New York, in America. The meeting has just ended and everyone is milling about and talking. Italy, Germany and Japan have decided to help America tidy up, because we all know that he won't do anything himself, the lazy bum…))

"Hey Germany! Germany! Can we play some Football Germany?" _Jeez, Italy is really starting to bug Germany; I'm surprised HE hasn't realized it yet. _"Nien Italy, I'm trying to focus on ze cleaning up." _Wow, you can HEAR how irritated he is. Oh wait! I've got to tell them before they leave, if I don't, how will he know to come to my party next week? _"Oh, but Germany, you don't have to clean! It's America's job because he's hosting!" "Mir egal, Italy; You know he will not clean anything up by himself. I'm just making sure that next time we are here, the place looks presentable." ((Mir egal; means 'I do not care' in German))

I decided that that was enough. Yelling across the room to them, "Dudes, you don't have to worry about that! I'll get around to it eventually!" I smile and quickly add, "By the way, I'm throwing a HUGE party next week; you should all come!" Germany quickly declines and continues cleaning, while Italy seems very interested and starts asking questions about stuff like, "Will there be pasta?" And, "Should I bring some pasta?".

"Dude, if you want pasta, you're gonna have to bring it yourself" I don't like shooting people down like that, but i'm not an Idiot like England. I KNOW that I have next to no cooking ability on my own. I don't want to end up ruining something that he likes as much as pasta because of MY faulty cooking. But then, he surprised me. He just smiled and said, "OK, I'll~a bring enough pasta to share!"

I can't tell you how much I adore this guy's ability to stay upbeat.

Japan came up behind me and tapped my shoulder to get my attention. By the look on his face when I turned around, it seems like he'd been trying to get my attention for a while. He doesn't like to have to touch people, short-attention span or otherwise. "Sup dude?" I always greet him like that, though he always seems to be surprised by my informality. "Did you want somethin'?"

"Yes, America-san. I was wondering, what is the reason for this party?" He takes a pause and continues. "I do not know of any holidays that you celebrate at this time of year." He looked like he was gonna explode with how much he was thinking, so I decided to just tell him. "Well actually dude, it's a birthday party for one of the states. But it's a surprise so please don't tell anyone who'll leak the secret, OK?" He looked at me for second and asked, "Which state? how old will they be?"

I think for a moment, checking for anyone who might be listening in, and decide to tell him. "In the year 1848, on May 29, the state of Wisconsin was formed. This year she'll be 166, but physically she's turning 16." Japan seemed confused by this, so I quickly add, "So you know how you and china are like, thousands of years old?" He nodded yes, and I continue. "Well I don't know about you, but you don't look a day over 22 to me." His eyes widened like he understood, and he said, "I think I get it now, when you say physically, you mean they way we look."

"Well, yeah that's part of it. But it's more than that. It doesn't really matter how long we've been around, we act the same age that we are physically. Physically I'm 19, so that's why I seem immature to you guys."

"Ah, I get it, so this is a 'sweet sixteen' for her?" Japan said it quietly enough that I could just barely hear. I notice Germany looking over at us, probably trying to guess what we're talking about, although he's all the way on the other side of the room and can't hear us anyway, I drop my voice too. "Yeah, that's right. Do you think you could come? I've done this for every state when we celebrate their birthdays, and I always try to get as many countries as possible to come and at least meet them, you know, before there's ANOTHER war."

Germany was starting to come over, so Japan gave his typical "I'll think about it." and said goodbye before he had even got halfway across the room.

"Okay, dude! Have a great day!" I give a quick wave and turn around. Immediately I see Prussia, Spain, Indonesia, Philippines and some other island country I don't recognise having a conversation near the door. Prussia says something and he, Spain, and Indonesia burst out laughing, while Philippines yells something in filipino, and the other girl blushes. Eventually, Indonesia got Prussia and Spain to stop laughing and apologised to Philippines and… Fiji? _Wow, how did I not recognise her sooner? Damn, she got cute…_

"America, what's this I hear of a party next week? There are no holidays this time of year." The strange tones of France's voice were unmistakable behind me. Not even turning around to look at him, I reply, "yeah dude, I know. It's a birthday party. For Wisconsin." He twirls around me so I can see him as we talk and asks, "Wisconsin? Dear flower… How old is she now?" _France never forgets any girl's name… He better stay away from her… _"She's turning 16. It's going to be a surprise party though, so don't tell anyone other than England. I could use a little help getting him to come." He winks at me and gives a quick blow-kiss as he turns away, possibly to start bugging England, and I hear the words, "Oui, mon ami." As he struts away. (("Oui, mon ami" means 'yes, my love' in English))

People are starting to leave now, so I decide to stand by the door and say goodbye to them as they leave. What better way to get as many people as possible to hear about this party? As more people leave, it's easier to tell who's left. by a quick look around, I can see that Russia, the Baltic states, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, France, Britain, and some ghost in the corner, ((THAT'S CANADA!)) are all still here. England and France walk out together, well, not really together, just… ((France is following England around, bugging him about everything)) England throws a dirty look my way as he walks by, and because that was a jerk-ish thing to do, I yelled after him, "And don't bother to bring any scones! I'll just put some poison in the food instead!" I can still hear France laughing…

Prussia got tired of waiting for Germany to leave, so he went over to Italy ((Who was sleeping quite peacefully on the couch, if I might add…)) woke him up, threw him over his shoulders, and yelled to Japan "Japan! I've got Italy, now let's go before godzilla comes!" ((Why does everyone mention godzilla when they want Japan to go somewhere?!)) Japan stopped as he passed me, bowed a little, and said "Thank you for having us America-san." And with that he left. Germany took a few more seconds to put some papers in the filing cabinet before coming over, wishing me a good day, and dashing off after the group, which was already halfway to the horizon.

I hear a voice beside me, and when i turn to look, suddenly Canada's right next to me! ((He's been there for a while…)) "Sup Bro? Where' ya been? You missed the whole meeting! ((Again, been there since it started… you're very inattentive)) "America, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. FIVE. WHOLE. MINUTES." He seems to be a little t-ed off, better to talk to him without interrupting for a bit. "I'm sorry bro, I just didn't notice. I've got a lot on my mind right now, that's all." He nodded O.K. and sighed. then he looked me right in the eyes and said, "I just hope you don't regret your decision. you know I would help you if you would just ask, Right?" I nod and reply, "I know, and I won't. OK? Don't worry so much. I just think that this would be better. Sort-of like killing two stones with one bird." He sighs and rolls his eyes, shaking his head he says one last thing and then leaves. "The phrase is 'Killing two birds with one stone' America. good-night." As he walks away that little bear he's always holding waves over Canada's shoulder, and after a few seconds I hear Canada yell, "I'M CANADA!"

I scan the room and am surprised to see that Russia and the Three Baltic states are the only ones left. I walk over to them and attempt to listen to their conversation for a few seconds, but Russia was speaking Russian to them, so I have no idea what they were talking about. Once I get sick of waiting, I speak up. "Hey, dudes. Everyone else left already."

Latvia answers first. "Oh. America. Paldies par hostingu šo tikšanos. Ir laba diena." (("Thank-you for hosting the meeting, have a good day" in Latvian)) Lithuania and Estonia both say 'Have a good day' in their respective languages, and left just like that. Russia was about to say goodbye, but I interrupted him by saying, "Hey, mind if I walk back with you? I know i'm already at my home, but, I really need to talk to you." he seems a little taken-aback by my request, but he doesn't say no. _Well, It's a start…_

==========((P.O.V. Change: Russia/Scene change/Slight timelapse))

"So, you want my help with a space project?" I never thought that America would ever ask ME for help with anything, though, he has been quite surprising over the years. I should give him more credit. He nods the affirmative and continues explaining the situation to me.

"So, the thing is, there are some weird signals coming from some random spot in space, and it's like the source is following us through space as we orbit the Sun. It first appeared about two years ago, but the signal has been getting steadily stronger over the last few months, and, a week ago, there was a visible anomaly in space for about a half an hour in the northern hemisphere, near the little dipper constellation, or the _Ursa Minor._"

He pauses for a moment to gauge my reaction and continues. "I've had Toni look into it, and he says that it's not from any alien ship or craft, or any type of alien signal he knows. In other words, he's stumped too." America pauses and waits for a response.

"This is quite perplexing, da?" I'm only half paying attention to him now, once he starts talking about aliens, he's usually talking nonsense. Instead I focus on the baltic states, who are walking not even 20 feet in front of us. But they are too busy talking amongst themselves to listen to us. Lithuania has just told the punchline of a joke, and he and Latvia are laughing, while Estonia makes a face and says 'I don't understand' at least 10 times. _Those three get along so well. It's fun to watch them having fun._

"-So that's it really. I just need you to help me convince my boss to let me make a ship so I can go check it out, and I need your help detecting it again, and maybe tracking and investigating it? I'll let you come with me to check it out, if you help." It seems that America is done talking now, so I wait a few seconds to let the suspense build before speaking. "OK, I'll help. This sounds interesting." He looks relieved, as if he expected I would say something else. "Is there anything else you want to say before you go?"

"Actually, yeah. Would you come to a party i'm throwing next week?"

* * *

Chapter Question(s)!

Any questions?((For me))

How do you feel about ghost stories? ... I love them ...

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


	3. USA-ChpI

**U.S.A-Chp.I**

**Hello Hetalia fans! thanks for reading! I swear this will get more interesting, it's just a lot of stuff before the good stuff that helps make the story more interesting.**

"**PS: **Sorry I haven't updated since… well… anyway I decided to write five chapters ahead so that I could post a bit more regularly, and i'll try to keep it that way!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

((The current date is May 20th, in the year 2014 A.D. America has just come home after walking halfway to Russia and back, LITERALLY! There are three states waiting for him at his house when he gets home, and they are WAY pissed that he wasn't back sooner. Run, America!))

"Hey! Be quiet!" Michigan hisses at Minnesota and me. I swear she's a twin of Wisconsin if I never saw one, always shushing me, ignoring me, and making fun of me. _What did I ever do to her? OK, so maybe up until last year I was a little mean… to everyone. I always seem to be doing things she doesn't like whenever i'm around her, but then I'll apologize and she usually mumbles some form of forgiveness… _"Yeah, yeah bookworm. I'll shut up as long as we can get the jump on pops." I'm such a jerk, but I love it. I shoot my best-car-selling smile at her and earn a grunt of disapproval from her and a short laugh from Mini. ((All the states have nicknames for America and each other. most of the states view America in a fatherly way, so their nickname may just be 'dad' for him. States view each other as siblings or friends, so nicknames vary.))

"Hey!" Mini jammed his elbow into my shoulder and pointed through a gap in the bushes at Pops', humming loudly and walking down the street towards his home. I give the business signal for 'watch' and start counting down from twenty in my head. When I get to five I start holding up fingers for how long is left. At zero we all burst out of the bushes and I swear Pops' screamed like a little girl who's dolly just fell into the woodchipper.

"W-what?! Illinois, Mity? Wh-why are you here? Dudes, I totally thought you guys were some type of rift-monster come to eat me, like the ones in Half-Life!" At this time, Mini let out a -very realistic- Teslian cry, and Pops' screamed again, whipped out his pistol and nearly shot Mini, but Mini's quick enough that he knocked the gun out of his hands before he had even had turned around completely.

"GOD YOU SCARED THE **** OUT OF ME MINNESOTA!" ((Swear words bleeped for readers continued enjoyment of the story, as *I think* i'm not allowed to have swears in the story with what I rated it. Reader discretion is advised, a scared America will curse.)) "DON'T EVER, EVER, EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" _Wow, that was a __lot_ _of ever's he just used… I should remember this for Halloween…_ After a minute or two America FINALLY recovered himself and started talking without 'yelling', he was still very loud, but a more normal level of loud now.

"So, why did you three ambush me? Did I forget something, or something?"((Yes, this is how I talk, and I am american, so this is how America talks. Bad grammar, even worse speech patterns, and just all around dumbness, if that's even a word. Deal with it you Brits.))

… ((I just realized that a lot of people might take offence to my earlier comment, so let me explain. I'm not saying this is true for anyone else, but I always kinda think of the british as very PROPER and SMUG, in a way that would make them all like, Grammar Nazis. A 'Grammar Nazi' is an american term for someone [VERY] OCD about grammar and correct speech. If it makes anyone feel any better… my mom is, and sometimes I am, EXACTLY like that at times. We just chose our moments.)) …

"We did not 'ambush' you… we scared the c*** out of you." Minnesota is the meanest to people when he's joking, he doesn't realize it, but the rest of us do.

"You… have NO idea how close that is to the truth Mini." America started walking again, and we all fall into step behind him, not even trying to… sometimes it scares me how well we all work together, like it's programmed into us…

"So… what did you three want?"

"just some insight for the party. It IS her 'Sweet 16' after all…" I pause a moment to wait for him to speak, but he doesn't, so I prompt him again.

"Should we do some kind of theme, or just leave everything the way it is?"

"Just put a bunch of stuff around that is her favorite color, invite A LOT of people, and make sure her favorite snacks are around. That should make it so that the party is inviting enough to make her want to stay at first. Then schedule some party games, like pin the tail on the donkey or Apples to Apples, not anything like spin the bottle or X-treme truth or dare. Remember that there will be other countries there, you don't want to embarrass her in front of people like that." He pauses for a moment and adds, "Try not to embarrass ME either, just try it for once, please? Illinois?"

"Why just me?"

"Because you're usually the one who embarrasses people. Illi… I thought you knew that!" Minnesota pats me on the back and gives me a smile as I try desperately to get him into a headlock.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Michigan suddenly bursted out after a few seconds. She took a deep breath, like she does when she feels pressured, and speaks a little slower this time. "She's in a band right?" We all nod yes, and she continues. "Well, what if we got her band to play at her party, and got her to sing? You know she likes to sing, so this might make her happy, and help the countries to get to know her a little better!" I almost gasp, _Why didn't I Think of that!_ It's the perfect way to get her to open up to others and help start conversations. _And it technically wouldn't be ME embarrassing her if she got stage fright. Sure, her band does performances in front of thousands, but these are COUNTRIES… I've got to stop thinking like this… _

America smiles and says yes, but then adds that to actually get this to work, we would have to talk to Texas and Utah about getting the band there, but that overall it's a good idea! We were all so psyched for the party, I was ABSOLUTELY sure that Wisconsin was going to LOVE this party. I said goodbye almost immediately, to go and talk with Texas, and Mini went to find Utah. I don't know when Michigan split, but I saw her at the banquet hall later, setting out Violets and Lilacs, and putting up purple streamers all over.

_This will be epic!_

=====((Time jump &amp; P.O.V. switch: America))=====

"Well, other than the scare from Michigan, Illinois, and Minnesota, my day was pretty normal. Why, Bro?" I have NO idea why Canada just randomly showed up at my place, but he looks shaken, so I'll talk with him a bit.

"America, you now What I meant by 'How was your day', quit beating the bush and tell me what Russia said." Wow, Canada doesn't usually mix up terms like that, I guess he really IS worried about what went down with Russia. Just to mess with him, I don't answer until i've finished another three bites of my dinner, just a burger from Arby's, but it tastes like heaven in a bun… _Why does everyone say these are bad for you again?_

"Dude, you TOTALLY left out the most important part of the phrase! It's 'Beating AROUND the bush, not whatever it was you just said."

"I don't care, I just want to know"

"Don't worry, bro. He said he'd help me figure it out. I gave him the info, and he said that if something happened, he'd text me." That seemed to make him relax, just a little, though. I give him a quick hug, and tell him that even though I knew he wanted to help me, I still don't know what's going on, so

I couldn't ask him to help me without putting him in some kind of danger. He seemed to understand, but still offered to help, and I still declined. He left about 10 minutes later, promising that he would do whatever I needed, if I ever asked. After that I went to bed, planning out the next day in my head.

_I'm DEFINITELY going to go see Wisconsin tomorrow… I need to figure out what to get her for her birthday, does she still like stuffed animals?_

I hope nothing *bad* happens tomorrow.

=====((Time jump to Noon the next day, May 21st))=====

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE-/_

I look over at the clock, and immediately panic. I'm late to work! _Oh, this is going to be a bad day… always whenever I wish for a good day too… _I roll out of bed, pull on the first shirt I see, grab my "Speedy's" baseball cap, and rush downstairs. I spend at least three whole minutes looking for my red NIKE tennis shoes, then remember that I left them in my car, then spend five more minutes looking for my car keys. I'm just turning out of my driveway when my phone rings with a call from… Iowa?

"Answer call." _One. Two. Three. _"Hello, Jones here."

"Hey, don't worry about work today, I figured you were going to sleep in today, so I got you covered."

"Dude, you're awesome."

"Well, you always end up sleeping 'till noon the day after one of those meetings, so I figured that you needed someone to be a safety net."

"Safety net?"

"Just, someone you can depend on, without you even knowing that you needed them."

"So that's you?"

"Dad, that's all of us."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Switch from acting like a friend to acting like family like that?" He doesn't respond for a while so I ask, "Well what should I do now? I was driving to work…"

"Hell if I know. Just go do some errands or something. I gotta go, my breaks' almost over."

"Okay, bye. And thanks Iowa."

"Go do something productive for a change, would you?" And with that he hung up.

_Well I suppose I could… go visit Wisconsin? No, no. She's in class now, and finals are coming up for her too… Oh well, ONE night without studying wouldn't hurt her at all. She's the top of her class. Valedictorian in both the human community AND the state's class at the world's school… How does she do it? _

I ended up driving all the way to her town and waiting for her outside her school. I wasn't even thinking, I just, DID it. When the bell rang, all the students started pouring out of the building as if the very devil himself were on their heels, and then about three minutes later she walked out with her friends. For some reason, she was ignoring me, I suppose it might've been because all the people she was with had absolutely NO idea who I was, but she still could have ACKNOWLEDGED me…

I drove to her house and waited for her there for an hour. AN HOUR! When she finally got there she went straight to the kitchen table to start on her homework.

"So, how long have you been waiting for me to get home?" she hasn't even looked at me yet, she's completely focused on her papers. _Jeez, she needs to chill out more._ "Well?" And there it is, straight to business, no time for chat, store closed, no forwarding address, goodbye. _She's not listening anymore._

"Oh, not long. I stopped off at the Pentagon, told them that I quit, and asked Russia if I could go join the circus there." I wait a moment for a response, and getting none, continued. "Anyway, he said yes, so my stage name is "The Unkillable Man" Its got a nice ring to it, don't 'cha think"

"Yea, that's great. I've got finals in three weeks."

I walk over to the front door, open it, and then slam it, really, REALLY HARD. that gets her to look up at me, so I top it off by yelling, "PAY ATTENTION TO ME" She seemed stunned for a moment, but then she answered with, "Well excuse me, Princess." And slamming her book on the table. Then it was my turn to be stunned.

"Well? Are we done? I REALLY do have to study."

"One day. Just talk with me for one day without zoning out into one of your books. Please?"

"Hmm, OK, you get three hours."

"Only three?!"

"If you give me sass, it will only be two." She stared me right in the eye and said, "Choose wisely grasshopper."

"... Three is fine." I say reluctantly, giving in to her 'full schedule' mentality. "How are you? I haven't seen you in, like, forever."

"Just a week, and that's more like a snap of the fingers for you. Why would you say 'forever'?"

"Just answer the question please… Before I die of Smart-ass exposure, please."

"OK, I'm stressed. You know I'm failing history, right?"

"Failing? you're the top of your class!"

"I HAVE A B-!"

"OK, when did that become a catastrophe?"

"I have an A or better in all my classes, EXCEPT history. That's been below a B steadily since the 4th grade."

"It's kind of ironic that the only class that you struggle with is HISTORY, isn't it?"

"I don't like to dwell on the past, as long as we learn from our mistakes and attempt to always keep improving, then we have no problem. I have no reason to memorize dates as long as I know the order in which events took place and what exactly happened, and how the world got through it. Besides, most of the stuff we studied this year, I lived through."

"So, you just don't pay attention in class?"

"Ppth, something like that."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, go take a flying leap off the nearest cliff."

I was just about to say a witty comeback when, there was a knock on the door. Wisconsin got up to answer it, but instead of opening it, she looked through the peep-hole and said "what's the password?" I very faintly heard the answer, but I don't know what it was because it didn't sound like English. A second later she opens the door and Hawaii walks in. She hugs Wisconsin and then walks up to me.

"Ah, Aloha 'Amelika. How are you this day?" Hawaii is always so proper around me, and she always says something in Hawaiian… The only words I can understand are 'Hello', which is also 'goodbye', and the fact that she calls me 'Amelika, which I assume is 'America' in Hawaiian. Wisconsin took the time to completely learn her language, which I find amazing. Wisconsin is a polyglot, she speaks, like, EVERY language. She even speaks OLD languages, like Latin, all the Native American languages, and one language that no one remembers the name to.

"Um, hi, Hawaii…"

"Please, we are 'Ohana. do not feel awkward talking to me."

"Kind of hard when you keep using words that I don't understa-"

"Well, if you two are going to chat, i've got homework that is just SCREAMING to be done. Hawai'i, if you need help with your's later, just come ask, but until he leaves," She says, jerking her head towards me, "I need you to keep him occupied." She gave me a little wave and said "Bye!" And with that went back to tuning out life, and buried her nose in a book.

"Hey, 'Amelika? Would you like to go to the garden with me?" She doesn't really wait for me to answer, she just turns towards the back door and walks away, expecting me to follow. I do, and when I catch up complain, "Well, what's her damage? I wasn't annoying her THAT much."

"Don't take it too personally, Makua. She's just stressed about all the tests she must pass." _Makua, that's another one she calls me all the time. Only whenever we are alone though… _

"She doesn't have to pass them, in fact, she could fail them all and finish the year with a B- for her overall grade." Hawaii just looks at me for a moment and then says, "She is assiduous. She will never stop trying to improve, both herself and those around her."

"Well, I guess…" _I have NO idea what 'assiduous' means… I'll have to add it to my list…_ "OK, let's change topic." We just walked into the greenhouse, a beautiful place where Wisconsin grows all her 'Off-Climate' and 'Off-Season' plants. We are surrounded by the scents of oranges and strawberries, which she grows year-round, and the more subtle scents of the herbs in the outer rows. _Mmmm… Cloves and Thyme, mixed with the sharp scent of Cilantro… _

"Yes, Makua?"

"Well, do you have any idea what Wisconsin would want as a birthday present? I'm drawing a blank."

"Hmm, a present for Kaikaina?" She walks among the plants for a moment, thinking. Then says, "I don't know that she needs anything… But if you want to get her something she'd like, buy her a book, or a whole bookstore… Or maybe a simple stuffed animal would do. Something cute or interesting. You know she'd like anything you got for her, right?"

"Yes I know, but I want to know what she would prefer as a gift before I go and get her something that she might hate…"

"Well you know her better than I, Makua. You've known her longer."

I was about to answer her when my phone rings, and I don't recognize the ringtone… after checking the screen and reading the text, I just say, "Thank you Hawaii, but I've got to go now. See ya later!" And rush out the door.

The text was from Russia.

* * *

* Translation notes:

Hawaiian is something I will not translate mid-story, so look for it down here if you REALLY need to know what it means. here goes:

Aloha-Hello/Goodbye

'Amelika-America

'Ohana-Family

Makua-Father

Kaikaina- The older sister of a younger sibling who is female

* * *

Chapter Question(s)!

((Same as last chapter, but I'll re-type them…))

Any questions? ((For me about story or self))

Anyone want a ghost story? I need to know soon!

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


	4. Fem-ChpI-Pro2

**Fem-Chp.I-Pro 2**

**Again, just keep reading please. And if people could start giving comments or reviews, I'd feel better if I knew if people liked the story or thought it's bad… i'm kinda in the dark here.**

* * *

((POV:Russia))((TOD: 8:39pm EST(Eastern Standard Time) 5-21-14))

((Last we left off, America was speaking with two of the states. After a while America received A text from Russia and had to leave very suddenly. What's going on? What will we find out?))

Latvia walks up to me and gives a salute, never actually looking at me. I clear my throat to speak, and he glances at me, looking away almost immediately again.

"What's the report, Latvia?" I try to say calmly, despite my rising sense of uneasiness.

"Well," He starts cautiously. "There's been no trace of the anomaly for the past three hours," He pauses and studies me for a moment before continuing. "Also, Mr. America hasn't arrived yet, either. In fact, we don't even know if he's coming at all"

Keeping my voice steady, I answer. "Okay. Thank You Latvia. Go continue the search. I will be with you soon." Once he leaves, I go look out the living room window that faces the east.

_Hmmm... I wonder what could be taking him so long? Mabie he took a wrong turn at Siberia? I'll have to get a sign posted there... too many people have accidentally gone to the North Pole when they tried to come visit me. _I turn away from the window and walk through the hallway that goes to the basement. _Well... now that I am thinking of it, that only ever happens to China... I wonder if there's a reason for that... oh well. I'll just have to ask him about it later. _

As I get further down the stairs, I can hear that he sound of computers humming and keyboards tapping out the busy tune of analysis. I open the door to find that the video that Estonia smartly remembered to make of the anomaly is still running, continuously being projected onto the white wall. Estonia himself is sitting at his computer terminal, on closer inspection of his screen, I see that he is going through the video and highlighting various parts of the anomaly throughout the timeframe. _Smart, Estonia. Highlight anything that could be used to find it again later, and start the search program looking for it or anything like it so we can find the next possible anomaly as soon as possible. _

Looking around the rest of the room, I see that Lithuania has headphones on but seems very alert. I walk over to him and notice that there is a sound editor on his screen. _Oh, he's messing with the frequency of sounds that were given off by the anomaly, trying to see if something that happened on earth could have caused this, or if this truly was, non-terrestrial. Good way to check if it was a hoax or the real thing. _((That makes it seem like you actually believe in aliens, Russia. Has America been getting to you?))

Latvia Doesn't seem to be doing anything other than rewatching the video each time it's played. I walk over to him and ask him what he's doing.

"Oh, I didn't notice you come down." He rubs his eyes and looks at me. "I'm memorizing the video, in case America has one too. We can play them side by side, if he has one, to compare, but you can only actually pay attention to one at a time. My thoughts are, if I memorize everything about THIS video, it'll be easier to see any differences between them."

"That's a good idea, but the computer can do the same-"

"Sorry for interrupting you, but the computer can't do the same thing. We'd have to translate the video into a low-definition, pixelated version for the computer to even BEGIN to be able to process it, and then, the computer would only be able to check if the colors were different, which wouldn't do any good because the lighting was different on both occasions and it would only do a general check rather than an actual examination." He looked almost brave as he said that, but when he finished, he stopped looking at me and went back to looking at the video, a nervous look on his face now.

"Well, I can't really argue with you about computer things, you're the one who does all the maintenance for them, and you're more knowledgeable about the newer stuff." When I said that, he seemed to exhale mentally, and relaxed a little. So, to balance it out, I laughed and added, "I'll have to get you back later for interrupting me though." The look on his face was SO funny, I almost wished I had a camera.

Just then, the doorbell rang. _Finally! That must be America, I don't believe that anyone else was coming to visit. _"I'll be right back." I say to the room, I think Latvia was the only one who noticed that I said something.

I walk back up the stairs, Reaching the top as the bell rings for the second time, and open the door to a, Marsh-mellow? No, It's America, overdressed and covered in little flakes of snow, His coat is actually Bright red, but, where did the snow come from?

"Didn't think it would be snowing on any path you would have took. Was there a detour somewhere I didn't notice?" I step aside and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"No, dude, I just took a shortcut." He took off his coat, and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Shortcut? Where?"

"I just went through the North Pole to try and get here sooner. Turns out, you can't walk the entire way, so I had to go back and get my jet-ski, and then, I kept getting stuck on things in the water." _That was a dumb move…_ "Oh, Dude! I totally lost track of time! How long's it been?"

"Three hours. That route might've been faster if you were more familiar with it, but it normally only takes you two hours to get here through your normal route."

"Oh… I guess I should just stick to my normal route then!" He smiles and laughs a little.

"So, that explains Why the big coat, but, were you able to bring all the stuff you needed with you like that?"

"Oh, Yeah man! Here, I'll get it." He started rummaging through his coat, and ended up producing a backpack almost bigger than Latvia. "This should be everything I need. Although, I can get one of the states to bring me anything else, or, if it's a computer file I could have them send it to my cell."

"Cell?" I ask as we start walking to the basement.

"You know, Cell phone." He answers while taking it out of his pocket. "I got a new one last month, but now the're coming out with the next version of the phone I already had, and I'm not sure wether I should switch back or just stick with this one."

"Well, I've had the same phone for the past five years, and it works fine for me."

"Really? You haven't gotten any bugs at all?"

"What type of bug?"

"Umm, nevermind…" When we get to the bottom of the stairs, I'm surprised to see that Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia have stopped what they were doing, and are standing in a line at the front of the room, the lights are off now and the video is paused at the beginning of where we started recording.

"Hello Mr. America" They said in unison. "Thank you for coming." Speaking, again, at the same time. America stood stunned for a few seconds, and then snapped out of it. "C'mon guys, you don't have to be so formal. You're older than me even!"

Lithuania speaks up alone now. "Yes, we do have to be so formal, Mr. America Sir." Now speaking to me, Lithuania continues. "We set up everything so that Mr. America can use the station in the front right corner, and you can use the one in the middle."

"That's good, Thank you Lithuania." And with that I walk over to my station and start opening my programs for note-taking, data-tracking, and all the information that the satellites have gotten on the target area since they were turned on.

"Okay, first question." America is standing in front of my station, with his phone in hand. "If you texted me three hours ago, when it was about 5:30 at my place, it would have been around 2am here, so, I just wanna know, Who actually noticed the anomaly?" He pauses for a moment to wait for an answer, and when I don't, continues. "Oh, C'mon! You've got to sleep sometime!"

"Mr. America, I was awake." Latvia speaks up from accross the room. "I was doing maintenance on the computers when the detection alarm went off, and I woke up Estonia and Mr. Russia."

America looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, what about the other one?" Motioning to Lithuania, who was already back to listening to the frequencies of sound from the satellites.

"He's a light sleeper, and has a good sense of hearing. he woke up when he heard the alarm." _I don't think he even fell asleep, though. True, he has sharp ears, but the alarm can't be heard from anywhere in the house but the basement. _

"Oh, okay, thanks Latvia! that cleared up another question I had too." America smiled for a split second, and then looked more serious. "So, I brought a copy of the videos from the first two occurrences. Do you have a way to play them side by side or something?"

"Oh, Latvia can do that, just give it to him." _Two? I thought he had only said there was one… _"Umm, America?"

"Yeah dude?" He answers while handing a USB to Latvia, and then turns back to me, checking something on the screen of his phone. He looks up and says, "What's up?"

"You just said, 'First two occurrences,' but you only told me about one that happened, about two weeks ago?"

"Just one week, but yeah, I only told you about the one that I noticed." he pauses before explaining further. "So, when I told you about all this, I only knew about one time that this had happened. But, when I was on my way home from speaking with you, I got a call from Japan. I have a recording of the conversation I can play, rather than explaining it all. I don't really remember everything that he said anyway."

"You recorded your conversation? Do you do that for every conversation you have on your phone?"

"No, I didn't do it. My boss set my phone to record any calls to or from other countries, only the ones he actually knows the numbers to though."

"What countries does he know the numbers for?"

"Just Japan, France, and China."

I think for a moment before answering. "Why just them? You'd think your boss would know all our numbers."

"Well, he did know all of them at one point, but that was quite a few elections ago, and you've all changed your phone numbers since then at least once." He continues. "Japan doesn't care if I have recordings of our conversations, we don't ever really talk about anything but business stuff most of the time anyway. France doesn't know, and China wants my boss to know what we talk about… I think he's planning something…"

_He said that last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it… I'm gonna mess with him. _"Yes, he is planning something, but that doesn't matter right now. Could you please play the recording?"

He stares at me for the smallest fraction of a second before saying, "Yeah," and tapping the play button on the screen of his phone. Immediately we hear America's voice.

* * *

America: Yo, Jones here.

Japan: Hello, America-san?

America: Dude! Kiku! don't you remember not to use those names?

Japan: Oh, I forgot your human name.

America: Jeez, dude. You're old. It's Alfred F. Jones. A-L-F-R-E-D. F.-

Japan: I know how to spell your name.

America: Okay then, what's up?

Japan: There was something i've been meaning to tell you, I just haven't been able to before now.

America: What is it?

Japan: Well, ummm...

America: What? I can't hear you dude, you've gotta speak up.

Japan: … (_There is a five-second pause here._)

Japan: I noticed something about three weeks ago… something in the heavens that was strange.

America: Wait, heavens? Do you mean, like, stars or something?

Japan: Well, yes, but I don't believe that it was a star. It was too close to the earth to be a star.

America: I'm listening.

Japan: Well, it was only about 22,000 miles from the planet surface, and the infrared and ultraviolet pictures taken of the visible phenomena show a shape like that of a whirlpool on water.

America: A whirlpool? Both the ultraviolet, AND infrared pictures got the same shape?

Japan: Well, not entirely. the infrared one is much weaker.

America: Hey, Where was this?

Japan: It was in the northern hemisphere, near the constellation you call the little dipper, and it lasted for about ten minutes before it became untraceable.

America: OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING!

Japan: W-what?

America: Ahem- Well, I noted a spatial disturbance in that EXACT same area about a week ago, but it was longer, closer to twenty minutes.

Japan: So, you already know about this?

America: Well, not really. I don't know what it is or what's causing it, but I'm working on trying to find out. In fact, i've already convinced someone to help me.

Japan: Why wouldn't you say something about it at the meeting? you could ask for more help there… although I shouldn't say anything like that because I didn't tell anyone either-I kept to myself because I don't like talking to everyone at the meetings. It makes me feel dizzy.

America: That's called stage fright dude, it's okay though. I didn't say anything at the meeting because there are a lot of guys who would over-think it and freak out, of course some may just skip the thinking part and just freak out. I figured it'd be best if only a small group worked on it, the people who found out on their own, and allowing the others to be surprised when we tell them we solved it before they even had a clue that something was weird.

Japan: What do you mean when you say 'we'?

America: I mean me and you and the other person I asked to help. I want you to work with us on this, ok?

Japan: Hai. I will help you, Amer- Umm… Alfred.

America: Great man! I'll meet up with you in a few days so we can talk more about it. Monday good for you?

Japan: Yes, that's 5 days from now, right?

America: Yep. See you then.

Japan: Hai, goodbye.

America: Later, dude!

* * *

After that last thing america said we hear a short 'click' and then the recording ends.

"So, Japan has useful information about this. Were you going to contact him about my detection of the anomaly at all?"

"Oh! I should, shouldn't I." he taps his phone screen almost a hundred times and then puts it in his back pocket. He looks like he's going to say something else, but is interrupted by Latvia announcing that the videos were ready to watch. I look at the screen at the front of the room, they are both only the visual of the anomaly, but I can already see differences. For one; in the video he brought, the anomaly looks almost like an aura, a greenish-yellow color, and moving in a sheet-like spiral, while mine is more green-blue and like water in the way it moves. they are both spiraling inward counter-clockwise, and similar in size comparison.

All of a sudden, a small red box outline appears on America's recording. "What is that for?"

"Well, I enhanced the image because there looked like there might be something there, but it's still too fuzzy to tell or not. I've been watching the same spot on your video, and i'm getting the same feeling as before."

"He's right," Latvia speaks up. "I feel like there could be something there too." He walks up to the front of the room after pausing the video, and points to a spot just a little bit above the center on each video. "Look closely, you can still see the stars behind it right?" We nod and he continues, pointing to the red box and the same spot on my recording. "So, what now? You can't see the stars anymore."

"Oh! Latvia that's amazing!" America exclaims. "But, look." He gets up to point at something himself, he points to a spot on my recording about ¼ from the bottom on the left side of the anomaly, and the same spot on his, and says, "There are two spots where you can't see any stars like that on your video, and only one on mine."

* * *

Thanks for reading! sorry this took so long, this chapter was a pain to write, I couldn't make up my mind on what details I wanted to write, so i'm just gonna roll with this…

Also, a friend's birthday is coming up, so a quick shout-out to her, and… Oh! school's starting up again soon, so even though I love writing this and want to post more often, I'm going to be busy-er than now, so i'll try and start posting mini-stories every week because they are easier to write and don't need too much thought.

So… Chapter Question(s)!

Who is your favorite Hetalia character? (Mine's a tie between Italy and Canada, but i also like Prussia and Russia. ;p)

Do you like the story so far? Please tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


	5. Fem-ChpI-Pro3

**Fem-Chp.I-Pro 3**

**Well, school started back up for me… I'm gonna post this chapter and then... I will try to update as often as possible, but don't count on me being punctual. Enjoy!**

* * *

((POV:Latvia))((TOD: 2:56am EST(Eastern Standard Time) 5-21-14))

((Last we left off, America and Russia were meeting about the strange anomaly that they have both now seen. America called Japan and a few of his States over, and they are all now working to try and figure out how to detect when the next anomaly will happen. ))

Mr. America and Mr. Russia spent the entire night pouring over the data between their two experiences with the anomaly, the only other things they were able to identify as similar though were the facts that each emits an ultrasonic sound frequency and appears near the constellation of Ursa Minor. Mr. America called Mr. Japan over about five hours ago, and then he also called over two of his states to help as well. Everyone got here about three hours ago, and we seem to be working well together. Mr. Japan has been testing out different frequencies of sound and light radiations to try and locate the anomaly, to see if it is still there, and to try and cause it to happen again. I believe that was what Lithuania was doing before they all got here. One of the states that Mr. America called over, a short girl with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, also seems to be doing something similar to that, but is also running a strange program that uses symbols that seem to be in some other language to analyze the data. At least, I think that's what she's doing. She hasn't actually spoken to anyone but Mr. America and the other state with her, and she barely said 'Hi' to Mr. Russia and Mr. Japan before she started doing anything. I feel like she's someone who doesn't appreciate unnecessary interruptions.

"Hey! Latvia! You need to see this!" The one who called out was called Texas, or so Estonia told me. I'm not very good with the names of other country's subordinates, I almost always mess up and call them their nationality instead. I don't know why, but i'm not the only one like this either. Most of Mr. China's subordinates can't tell the difference between most European countries, and the minor countries in Africa have the same problem, but with the entire world, not just Europe.

"Yes, what is it?" I walk over to his station and am surprised by the complexity of the algorithms he's running, on one of the small laptops he brought too. "Wow," I simply couldn't stop myself from saying it, I can never get something that seems so complex to run smoothly on anything other than at least a desktop.

"Yea, I know right! I just put in whatever values Wisconsin tells me to, and the computer will work out the rest." He paused the algorithm processing for a moment to point out a pattern to me. "See these little squiggles? Those are calculated masses of the object, whatever it is, to a tenth of a gram." He points to a different spot and continues explaining random things and patterns that I don't understand what the hype is about, they all seem pretty unimportant.

"So, i'm guessing that you're wondering if any of this is actually important." He says. "I know you're good with computer hardware and stuff, but do you understand much about how the software works?"

"Well, no. I think it best to just leave the programs and such alone. I don't want to have to deal with a program not doing what it is supposed to do because I changed something important." He doesn't seem to understand what I mean so I say, "Estonia is better with software than I am."

"Well," He says, "I think the only problem you have is that you haven't tried to understand." He points to the screen again and clicks on a sequence of numbers. "Now see," He said, "I think the only way to truly learn how to fix and work something is to mess with it. Hardware you can take apart, and software is easy to mess around with." He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then added, "Although I guess that depending on your base knowledge of such systems that you could mess up so bad that you can't fix it on your own."

"Yes, that is exactly the problem. I do not know enough about the system to fix anything I may change, but the only way to figure it out is to change things." I speak slowly to him, trying to see if he will understand my hidden message. _Russia would have a fit if I changed anything from the way he had set it._

He seems to understand, at least, I think so… "That's too bad, Dude. I'd show you some of the programs I've made if we had some time… Wisconsin's told me that the're so easy to use that even America couldn't mess it up if he tried." He pauses for a moment and then adds, "Not that he's dumb or anything! It's just… technology doesn't seem to like him very well…"

I don't get a chance to respond, I hear Mr. Russia calling for me upstairs and leave immediately, saying a quick 'I'll be right back' to Texas as I do. When I get upstairs, I see Lithuania carrying some loose documents and a large binder. "Here he is." I hear Mr. Russia say. "Latvia, I want you to take these things to Wisconsin, she's the girl who is mainly ignoring you, Da? Tell her that America and I thought that if we put all the data that Japan got and that we already have together side-by-side, we might be able to find something easier." I nodded and took the things from Lithuania, surprised at how heavy they actually were.

Mr. America says one more thing before I go down though, that surprises me. "Oh! I just remembered something that I had wanted to say earlier! What's up with the timing for this? I mean- Japan noticed his like, Three weeks ago, and then the one I noticed last week, and the one last night, or tonight, whatever… I guess the point is, why the drastic change in time between each sighting? And, is the time going to keep getting smaller until it's just, always there?" We all stayed silent for a bit, possibly lost in thought, and then he said, "Dudes! We don't have to answer the questions now! Just, keep it in mind so we don't forget to find the answers."

At that we all seem to visibly relax, well, Lithuania and I at least. Mr. Russia still seems to be thinking it out, possibly coming up with the worst-case scenarios already. _Could he be thinking that this will turn out like that one time…?_ Just as I realize that I am staring at him, he wakes from his daze. "Latvia," He said, "I want you to tell Japan and the others what America just said. Go, now."

I immediately head down the stairs. I can hear Lithuania behind me, but I don't dare to turn around until we get to the bottom of the staircase. "Are You alright?" I ask Lithuania, when I see how pale he looks. "Do you need a break? You've been running around an awful lot since we started." We both know what I really mean. _Mr. Russia looked really scary when he said that. I suppose that he wants us to figure this all out quickly…_ Lithuania doesn't reply, just nods his head and sits at his station. I look to see who seems the least busy, to figure out who to tell first.

The girl, um.. Wisconsin, is sitting back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. _Well, this might be my only chance to talk to her… might as well tell her first so I don't bother her later. _I walk up to her and set the binder down, trying not to put it in the way of her work. She hasn't noticed me yet, and I realize why when I see that she is wearing ear buds, possibly listening to music, with her eyes closed. I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

She opens just one eye, and when she sees who I am, opens them both and takes one of the ear buds out. "Hey, What's up?" Her voice sounds raspy and she clears her throat. "Sorry. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Just…" I pat the binder on the table, "Mr. Russia and Mr. America put together all of their data with Mr. Japan's, side-by-side, and they wanted me to give it to you. Also, Mr. America asked if we could all look into the shortening time frame between each of the recorded anomalies so far." I feel like I said that rather quickly, so I try to start a conversation. "A-are you alright?"

She looks surprised when I say that. "Yeah, I'm fine. What made you ask?"

"Well, the way you were sitting, and your voice was raspy; I was wondering if you were feeling sick."

She smiles at my response, which I don't understand why she would. she laughs a little and says, "Is that all?" She points to the screen and says, "I've been staring at this for so long that my eyes were starting to hurt. It was actually making me see things."

"What do you mean?" I don't understand exactly what she said. See things? Does she mean spirits? or dancing bears? I elaborate on my question. "Can you not normally see things the way others do?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Well, I wear contacts, if that's what you mean. That wasn't what I meant though. I meant, like, spots across your vision from focusing on one thing for too long; imagining that the shadows in the corners of the room are moving. Sometimes it can go so far as to make one imagine that the shadows are laughing."

"Oh, I- I didn't mean to insult you when I asked, I just-"

"It's O.K. I get what you mean." She looks about ready to say something else, but her attention is drawn by something flashing in blue on the screen. "Texas! Tex!" She calls out. "We found it! The source of the anomaly!" She enlarges the flashing portion to take up the full screen just as he comes over. Lithuania and Mr. Japan are paying attention too, but they don't stop what they were doing. "Latvia, get a piece of paper and write what I tell you please. Texas, I need you to link the success files to me through my email -just the code- and stop running the program on your laptop." She looks over at Mr. Japan as we start doing what she asked. I find a couple sheets of blank lined paper at my desk and sit down, waiting to write. "Japan, do you still have that list of frequencies I told you written somewhere?"

"Hai" He replies. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Could you repeat them to Latvia, please?" Speaking to me now, she says "Latvia, Can you write in English please? Sorry to specify, but America can't understand science-speak in Russian, or any other languages for that matter…"

"Da, anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll have more stuff for you in a minute. Just start writing Japan's information quick." She starts typing something on her computer, while I write all the frequencies that Mr. Japan tells me to. An hour of her listing things for me to write passes, and That's when Wisconsin tells me that that's it, I didn't need to write anything else. I gave the papers to her and she folded them neatly into a small square, putting them into her back pocket.

Also during that time, she had Mr. Japan and Texas shut down the programs that they were running, and had them conduct a performance update on all of the computers, which means that we won't be able to use them for a few hours. After that had happened, the only ones really doing anything were me and Wisconsin. She had asked them not to go upstairs until we were done, so they all ended up talking about TV shows they liked, at least, that's what I thought the topic was. I noticed that Estonia had come back during that time as well, and he was told not to go back upstairs yet either. He started tidying things up and clearing the stations, putting things back and adjusting some settings on the internet server access point in the back of the room.

"Well, do any of you -other than Tex- know what we just did?" The question catches me off guard. _What? We were just gathering data, right? Did we solve something?_ As I was about to put my thoughts to words, she said, "You know what? I'll explain it to all of you at once. Let's go upstairs."

She motions us all towards the stairs and takes out her phone, presses a button, and says, "May 21st, 2014 at 4:37am Eastern Standard Time. Cracked the equation."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This took way too long to post, I'm sorry…

I feel like I can't post a mini-story until I actually introduce the characters that are in them in the main plots first, and because I don't know if i can just put a random story in the middle of this part of the plot… would that be annoying? I don't care I guess. I just wish that someone would tell me if they like or hate the story. Have I not written enough yet? Can you all tell that I try to keep humor in each chapter? Am I just being too concerned about this?

So… Chapter Question(s)!

Umm, all of the above.

name one character from hetalia, and one from any other anime, to switch places with each other. (how do you think they would react?)*optional*

_Thanks for reading! This is VesLuvsAnime, signing off... See Ya Later!_


End file.
